Run
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: Decepticon Justice Division comes to Earth summoned by Megatron to catch Airachnid. Will they be more successful than with Overlord? Or will she escape them?
1. Chapter 1

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run__"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**No one here to help – the intro.**

"_Run run away from me before I change into something you won't like_

_Go on get away from here before I show you something you can't fight_

_The moon is getting higher and i got no control over myself_

_My blood is boiling baby and __**no one here to help**__" – _Meteors _„Wolfjob"_

oOo

_Constancy. The Capitol. October 18__th__1__)._

Peaceful Tyranny shone in bright morning light of morning sun. It was mid spring on the northern hemisphere. The Cybertronian ship landed in the polar area, but even there it was more than obvious that it was time when all biological life awoke to blossom and produce offspring… in large quantities.

The belly of the slick ship opened and allowed its inhabitants to step on the planet's surface, though 'step' wasn't the most fitting word in case of the last Cybertronian to leave the ship. In fact, the five mechs looked rather amusing as they appeared.

Two largest of them went out first, as if they were body guards of some sort. They also acted like that: looking around with grim faces. One of them even had a visor on his optics with stylised 'x' on it.

Then smaller one left, this was slim and would look perfectly harmless if not for the gigantic barrel on his back. He also looked around, only one could not tell his expression because he wore face mask, but he did eyed everything like a professional bailiff.

Fourth to get out was a bit shorter mech with empty optic sockets. He had a long leash at which end was small looking (at least in comparison to him) turbofox with extremely malicious looking face. If not for the fact that the loose leash and size of the turbofox, one could think that the robotic canine was some sort of guide dog, but it looked more like an owner and his spoiled Chihuahua.

The last one to come out, or rather roll out was large, heavy and heavily armed tank. It rolled down the ramp slowly until it reached the surface, then the tank shifted into heavy mech with double cannon on his right arm.

If someone would observe it, it would look like the last mech was just some banana (or its robotic equivalent) republic from some backwater constellation dictator and the one with the turbofox was his bored trophy-wife.

Naturally it would be completely wrong conclusion despite of how it all looked. In fact, such a conclusion couldn't be farer from truth. The five mech were the most feared Decepticons in history, save for Megatron himself (who was more respected than feared anyway), and none of them was even close to be anyone's trophy-wife, bored or otherwise.

The two first mechs were Helex and Tesarus. Both large, heavy and having auxiliary arms. Both able to turn their bodied into torture devices. The third one was Vos, he transformed into small battle station but everyone knew that it wasn't his original transformation and that he went through long and excruciating process in the Foundry to change his transformation patterns. He also spoke only in Primal Vernacular for some odd reason. The fourth one, one with the turbofox, was Kaon a mech who turned into an electric chair. He used to transform into medical diagnostic chair that allowed scans EM fields of his patients and was officially a nurse, but he changed his purpose and paid high price as his own voltage fried his optic array. It didn't trouble him much though; he could sense electric fields of anything and everything. The last one was their leader, Tarn, an intellectualist with vicious streak, a scholar and a sadist, a music lover and fundamentalist, and hopeless addict to shape changing.

The last one was the turbofox, The Pet, which wasn't really. The creature started its existence as a turbofox but then became infected with whatever changed Cyberlife forms into sparkeaters, and indeed, the turbofox became sparkeater itself. The Pet gained semi-intelligence thanks to that change (which was an added value as a Cybertronian infected by sparkeater-mutagen usually lost most of their IQ) and was partially domesticated, with emphasis on 'partially'. No one really knew what gender The Pet was and no one felt brave enough to check, but Kaon was fond of him and the fondness was mutual and to the point that The Pet didn't try to devour Sparks of the D.J.D. … Any more.

"What do we have here?" Tarn asked while looking around.

"Thundercracker." Kaon replied. He was responsible for maintaining The List, which meant he was the one deciding where they go next.

"I didn't realise we were after him." Helex looked back at the D.J.D's communication officer. "Traitor or deserter?"

"Neither. And he is not on The List... as a target." Kaon replied 'looking' back at Helex. "Not yet anyway."

"Quid autem fecit?"2) Asked Vos giving Kaon curious optic.

"Nothing illegal, as far as we know. But he is in the Capitol's clinic for War Victims."

"Already bored." Tesarus growled and vented deeply. He never was the patient kind.

"Isn't that loony bin ran by Auto-scum?" Helex asked, suddenly more interested.

"It employs both Autobots and Decepticons, also few organics and even one or two NAILs 3)." Kaon explained patiently, there was slight smirk on his lips. "It's been approved by Lord Megatron, so each and every Decepticon works here legally and we're not allowed to execute the Autobots either."

"So why do we bother?" Tesarus growled.

"We're here to evaluate Thundercracker's claim on suffering from... um... a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Apparently. Kaon cited the note they received about Thundercracker.

"Isn't that what shrinks are for?" Helex crossed his secondary arms... or rather tried as they were rather short.

"We do not believe Autobot medics." Tarn decided. "At least not entirely."

"According to his file, Thundercracker's case isn't very severe but it was decided that he requires a stay in the clinic." Kaon continued. "He attends to several therapy sessions and... Occupational Therapy... whatever it means. We will talk to the medics in charge of his recover and then him."

"You meant: we will scare the Autoscum until they leak their transmission fluids?" Tesarus grinned a little.

"We may give them a scare, but not too much." Tarn decided. "Rossum is working there, and he is one of Megatron's top medics, he will report to Megatron if we will disturb his calm too much."

"Aww..." Tesarus deflated visibly.

"But we will remain as authoritative as Decepticon Justice Division should!" Tarn bellowed with feeling, making everyone's Sparks literally jump. "And may Primus have mercy on Thundercracker if he isn't suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I have this feeling, that even if he isn't now, he'll start the moment he sees us." Helex grinned.

oOo

_The War Victims Clinic._

Rossum felt his helm ache forming. He was by no means scared of the D.J.D. or at least not more than any Decepticon of high enough stance. After all, he was the one who performed their modifications.

But he was sick and tired of the effect the trigger happy bunch had on everyone else. Chromedome locked himself in his office and refused to leave. First Aid was on his last nerves, the question was what his meltdown would look like: panic frenzy or violence? The mech was a true medic, and that meant that he had short temper. Last time he lost his nerves he burst into hysteric fit and yelled at Lobe for half a day. Speaking of the mech, Lobe being technically their boss, was doing his best to be as passive aggressive as mechly possible. Tarn and his bunch couldn't do much, because the facility was Decepticon approved but it was still stepping on a thin ice. Lobe, despite all his authority was an Autobot and one that served the regime of Nova, Nominus and Zeta, and after the war broke he allied himself with Autobots.

Now, Rossum was chief of the surgeons (some patients were physically crippled during the war on top of their PTSD), First Aid was head of the Internal Medicine (because being war victim didn't mean that someone can't suffer from some ailment) and Lobe was in charge of the psychiatric ward and entire clinic.

They were all there because the D.J.D. required their permission to visit a patient. It seemed to be an impass.

"And I will not allow you to walk around like you own the place and scare MY PATIENTS." Love finished his rant.

"We only want to scare one of them." Tarn assured in velvety tones that it theory should melt Lobe into compliant goo, but somehow Lobe remained unaffected by the large Decepticon's amazing vocal abilities.

"I said no scaring patients." Lobe narrowed his optic. "They're suppose to recover here not get scared even more."

"This is bad for them." First Aid agreed. "They will get stressed, you will leave and I will be left with prescribing them insane amounts of tank menders!"

Rossum almost sighed, it looked like First Aid was in mood for hysteria. "Tarn, don't give me that look, if they say no, I say no." He shook his helm. "You cannot enter the ward."

Tarn glared for a moment. Rossum joined Decepticons despised he fact that most of his peers joined Autobots. That and the fact that he was one of the best surgeons and metallurgists got him high stance in Decepticons ranks along with Megatron's trust and even respect (though not much sympathy). He was the one who worked on them, and on some other mechs to improve their armours. He was important enough to get his cranial structure reconstructed after Overlord crushed his helm, and that spoke volumes about how high Rossum was in Decepticons' ranks. Tarn knew that he couldn't just massacre this mech without Megatron asking questions and being angry. It was diplomacy time, not harassment time.

"What if he will come here?" Kaon proposed. At that moment Tarn could almost hug the blind mech.

"I guess..." Lobe blinked few times. "But only after I give it a go, he really needs peace and quiet."

"By all means. But tell him that it is for his own good." Tarn pierced Lobe with single stare. "If he's not trying to pull... Catch 22 4)on us that is."

"He's not, but give us a moment." Rossum decided that he would ask First Aid for some menders after the D.J.D. would leave. "Lobe needs to evaluate his current state."

oOo

Thundercracker sat calmly behind a table. Despite not following his younger brother's steps and attending to Iaconian Academy of Science and Technology, he studied ballistics and even managed to reach engineer degree. And he was good in his field.

The mech looked normal to Tarn, but then again, most nut cases looked normal especially when on drugs. It only started when they opened their mouths. Thundercracker was heavier than Starscream and he always, absolutely always looked healthy and strong. And despite being the calmest of his entire Trine, he was deadly if he wanted to and he could hold his ground against Tarn if he chose to fight. But no matter how strong and fast he was, he could not fight entire D.J.D.

"You have no reasons to be nervous, Thundercracker, we just need to evaluate your state." Tarn spoke in his most calming voice and allowed it to tune in on Thundercracker's Spark. "If you're honest, you are safe. You only need to fear if you're trying to avoid participation in The Cause."

"I only agreed to talk to you to get you out of my helm 5)." Thundercracker replied in tired voice. Lately, he was tired all the time. "I want to be back to being bored. I like being bored. It is much better than not being bored. It is certainly better than being shot at."

"Let us talk about being shot at, shall we?" Tarn smiled behind his mask. His optics gleamed.

oOo

"And if I will never see you again, it will still be too soon!" Love pushed Kaon out of the clinic. "And I swear, if he... "At this moment he pointed at Vos who despite having a face mask looked sheepish. "... will ever make any kind of trick with his facemask ever again while on this planet, I will rewire his brain module into that of a glitch mouse!"

"Well, I can only congratulate you on making Lobe to go postal." Rossum looked rather unimpressed, but he was the one who constructed Vos' facemaks in the first place. "And from now on you are banned from this clinic. I will make sure that Megatron will know about and sanction it. And tell Tesarus to put some cool aid on it."

After that the door shut close.

"Well, congratulations Vos." Helex gave his linguistic purist companion cold glare. "Next time we're in hospital, do keep your face mask shut."

"Unde possum scire quod prae reflecti?" Vos mumbled and observed his pedes. "Populus plerumque quod quisque minxit, cum videret terebras." 6)

"Usually doesn't mean always. And this was Thundercracker, he's not just some random follower, he won't leak transmission fluid and run away screaming." Helex helped Tesarus to get on his pedes from the curd the mech was sitting on.

"Iam me purgo" 7) Vos growled.

"Enough, it is done. And it is a lesson to all of us: a shell shocked seeker will attack at the sight of Vos' drills." Tarn saw it prudent to step in. "Vos, since it was your action, you will help Tesarus to walk."

"Ut voles." Vos mumbled and helped Tesarus, who limped badly.

TBC

1) This chapter happens during Spider Woman (and before the last scene in the story).

2) "What he did?" - I use latin to distinguish Primal Vernacular from Neocybex (for which I use English).

3) NAIL – Non-Aligned Indigenous Life-forms. Cybertronian Cyvilians in other words.

4) You know, as in the novel.

5) If TC had hair, he would say: "out of my hair".

6) How was I supposed to know he will react like this? People usually wet themselves when the see the drills.

7) I apologised already.


	2. The Inevitable Return

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run__"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**The inevitable return ****1****).**

"_One part the Fuehrer one part the Pope,_

_The inevitable return of the Great White Dope,_

_Great White Dope,_

_Great White Dope,_

_Great White Dope,_

_Great White Dope.__" – _The Bloodhound Gang _„_ _The inevitable return of the Great White Dope"_

oOo

_Greenland. October 31__st__._

Nemesis hovered low above the glacier thick for over two kilometres. Several powerful spotlights were directed at much smaller ship sitting in the ice and snow below the Decepticon flagship. Nemesis was the only source of light in the polar night, its light caused the crisp snow layer on the glacier to sparkle like diamonds, but the air was crystal clear. It was absolutely dry and thus no ice crystal formed in it. Above them the sky was clear but the weather casts were not optimistic, it would change quickly and a snowstorm would come soon, the already strong wind was increasing and at the moment it became powerful enough to start to moan and wail. It didn't howl like it would in chimneys of household or even caves. The sound was mournful and eerie as if cries of damned souls.

Nemesis lowered its lift and three figures landed softly on the glacier surface just next to the smaller ship with 'Peaceful Tyranny' written on its hull. Peaceful Tyranny looked almost like smaller version of Nemesis only sleeker. Where Nemesis was graceful but certainly sturdy battle ship, Peaceful Tyranny was clearly made for speed not for fight.

The hatch of Peaceful Tyranny opened and released the ramp to allow the crew to meet with the welcoming party.

"Charming planet indeed." Tarn looked around as he and his crew approached the rest of Decepticons. "Is this entire mudball is such barren wasteland, Lord Megatron?"

"No, and it is good to see that you finally managed to make it." Megatron eyed the D.J.D. They haven't change a bit since he saw them last time. Though Tarn had some scarring around his left optic that wasn't there before.

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. Peaceful Tyranny suffered from bad case of cracked eccentric shaft in the ventricular pump of the left transmission liquid tank 2)." Tarn explained. "We were forced to wait for replacement."

"You should move your ship to a different location before you will be forced to unfreeze it from the glacier." Megatron cast one long look at Peaceful Tyranny. "There are blizzards coming and soon this place will be too much even for Cybertronians. Soundwave will navigate you to safer location." The Decepticon Tyrant turned to Starscream and Soundwave who stood behind him.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Tarn looked back at his mechs. "Also, I assume that Knockout is still your medic?"

"Yes, he is still. I assume that you require new T-cog?" Megatron almost smirked; Tarn could be so predictable at times. "Luckily we have plenty to spare. " The Warmonger looked back again and Starscream shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Starscream will make sure that Knockout is prepared for surgery."

"Yes Master." The Air Commander bowed his head. The presence of D.J.D. was deeply unsettling, taking his recent transgressions, but he knew that Tarn wouldn't touch him as long as he was Megatron's Second in Command. Or at least he hoped so.

"Soundwave, lead them to some dry place and make sure that Peaceful Tyranny is out of reach of any humans or Airachnid." Megatron instructed his Communication Officer. "And then bring them to Nemesis."

Soundwave nodded and stepped forward. Unlike most Decepticons, he felt absolutely at ease around Tarn and his loony crew. Mostly because he was one of the very few Decepticons who could actually order Tarn and his mechs around, also because The Pet liked him, and finally because he was one of the founders of the Decepticon movement, one of the very few original Decepticons. The fact that he, just like Megatron, was an ex-Gladiator also helped. It was nice to know that Kaon – being D.J.D.'s own Communication Officer – both envied the silent Spymaster and admired him.

oOo

_The Moon._

Tarn gave a long, sceptical look to Soundwave. It was true that Megatron told Soundwave to take them out of reach, and the Moon was definitely dry place. But… The Moon? Seriously? The planet's satellite seemed a little bit of overkill.

"I honestly believed that you would lead us to some mountain area, or perhaps a desert of sorts." Tarn gestured to the Earth that was now directly over their heads.

Soundwave cocked his head and replied with Megatron's own words 'Soundwave, lead them to some dry place and make sure that Peaceful Tyranny is out of reach of any humans or Airachnid.'

"We're definitely out of reach." Helex crossed his secondary arms. They were safely hidden in one of the craters.

"A little bit too out of reach for my taste." Tesarus growled loudly. "We're not fliers, safe for Kaon and Vos; we're heavy weight ground pounders."

Soundwave looked at Kaon, who just shrugged. The Spymaster transferred his attention to Tesarus who still looked annoyed. 'And then bring them to Nemesis.' Were next words of Megatron that Soundwave played back. Then his visor came to life with graphs and equations only to result in bright swirl of soft blue, light violet and blue-green lights.

"A Groundbridge!" Helex grinned.

"No, we're out of Nemesis' Groundbridge range." Kaon shook his head. "This is Spacebridge. Soundwave has remote connection to control devices in both Spacebridge itself and Nemesis. This way he can open the wormhole from here."

"Mother Science be blessed3)." Helex stepped to the portal without any hesitation. The rest followed him with Kaon carrying The Pet like he was a puppy. Soundwave was the last to disappear. Then the Spacebridge closed leaving the Peaceful Tyranny in darkness… and peace.

oOo

_Nemesis. Somewhere above Atlantic Ocean._

It was the usual route that any new arrival had to take, minus the refuelling – D.J.D. was well fuelled and not very hungry. Infirmary check went rather quick for everyone except Tarn, who had to endure a session of prodding and poking by Knockout to determinate the exact kind of damage to his T-cog, only to be concluded it was simply damaged by prolonged overuse.

To Tarn's disappointment he wasn't provided with replacement right away. Instead he was informed by very cocky Knockout that all transplantations had to be approved by Megatron, and that he had to prepare new T-cog anyway.

The first excuse was 100 % legit, the other one not so much. Knockout just wanted to torture Tarn, the known and sworn morphist4) by keeping him unable to transform a little bit longer. It was true that cleaning and lubricating the bio-mechanism before implanting it greatly improved its quality and in Tarn's case would indeed prolonged its life, but it wasn't necessary.

Before they knew, D.J.D. found themselves outside of the infirmary and on their way to the bridge where they would be informed of the events that lead to their presence on Earth. There were only few cases when they're were required to have detailed knowledge of not only their target's transgressions against the Decepticon Law, but also what led to the fact of them being pursued by Tarn and his team. Such cases were usually those that included higher ranking Decepticons, those most dangerous ones or those who dared to break the Tyrest Accord. At the moment they only had three targets that fell into that category: Overlord (also known as Gigatron, though there was at least one more mech calling himself that, wanted dead for treachery and desertion in the midst of a battle because he didn't liked to be ordered around), Airachnid (currently on top of the List) and Drift (an ex-Decepticon called Deadlock, wanted for defection to the Autobots and vandalism though his sentence was suspended due to the cease fire). The rest was simply plankton, bunch of deserters and cowards.

TBC

1) Because, frankly, I had no idea what to use for this chapter.

2) See Spiderwoman.

3) "Mother Science" or something like this was used by Animated Bumblebee and I liked the expression enough to use it. It fits the Cybertronians who definitely have no "Mother Nature".

4) A step further after MTMTE issue 32 where Skids mentiones Tarn's "morphing addiction" which according to Transformers wiki is deliberately similar to "morphine addiction".


	3. The Devil May Care

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run__"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**The Devil May Care.**

"_Well __**the devil may care**_

_You toss 'em back and be a man_

_With the last time_

_Black ice_

_End of it all, end of the line_

_End of the road_

_Black ice_

_Black ice_

_(…)_

_My life - Black ice - My life - Black ice - My life_

_When the devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around_

_I'll kick, I creep crawl down your street and gouge your eyes out_

_Black ice.__" – _AC/DC _„_ _Black Ice"_

oOo

_Earth's Orbit. November 1__st__ – All Saints Day._

Tarn wasn't surprised by the fact that Airachnid finally deserted… or rather confirmed her desertion. Rumours about her leaving Decepticons' ranks appeared not long time after her disappearance shortly before the Exodus started for good and Megatron wasn't that interested in pursuing the mystery of a missing interrogator. It did relieve him of some trouble. There was suspicion that the femme broke Tyrest Accord, and her absence meant that there was no way of investigating this case. Especially that her Vehicons died by Autobot servos.

After Airachnid re-appeared Megatron was in no mood for asking questions about reasons behind her going AWOL or care about her possibly breaking the Accord. He needed officers and question could have been asked at some other time.

That was of course a mistake, as everyone found out soon enough, and the Undergrounder showed her true colours time after time. The fact that Megatron finally lost his patience (which was extremely vast, but when it ended – it ended with fireworks… coming straight from his fusion cannon) and ordered the Decepticon Justice Division to add her designation to their List was no surprise. But the reason why their One True Lord and Master demanded their immediate presence and undivided attention was complete shock. Well, at least to them.

All five members of the D. J. D. glared at Megatron with their optics perfectly round and their jaws hanging (even though in Tarn and Vos cases it could not be seen). The Pet sitting safely in his master's arms, had his mouth shut tight, but his large optics were opened wide giving him the look of a baby seal.

The news about events that has unfolded since Nemesis reached Earth was more than they were prepared for.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron, I have forgot my manners." Tarn was first to recover from the state of mild shock. "Felicitations upon obtaining a Consort, My Lord."

"Immo etiam. Gratulationes mea. Nos esset honorabilior omnium domina occurrit June." Vos bowed as he spoke his own congratulation to the Decepticon Warlord. "Sed quid traditoris?" He asked.1)

"Yes. You mentioned the Insecticons and local militant group, Lord Megatron." Kaon managed to regain his composure. "Is there any chance she managed to gather any more Insecticons?"

"Doubtful. The last time she was seen she only had two Insecticons at her disposal." Megatron narrowed his optics at the memory of his last battle with Airachnid's Insecticons. "And we know of no more Insecticon hives on this planet. Soundwave didn't detect any Cybetronian activity other than ours or Autobot."

"Not to mention that rusted traitor would attack already if she had enough force." Motormaster growled from his spot behind Megatron. He hated Knockout for 'stealing' his underling, but he hated Airachnid even more, for murdering him. Breakdown was his former subordinate, but Motormaster still felt like no one had the right to mess with him... except for Motormaster that is.

"Yes. That backstabbing wretch would raid us the moment she only could." Starscream winced.

"You would know something about that, Starscream, wouldn't you?" Megatron sent his SIC a cold stare.

The answer was silent yelp as Starscream ducked his wings behind his back and around his turbine. The Warmonger's comment could have been understood in two ways. Starscream was backstabbed by Airachnid, so he knew how she was. But Starscream was one to backstab as well, and the Air Commander clearly took the second meaning of his Master's comment.

"So she most probably does lack any serious resources." Kaon stroked the Pet's head absentmindedly.

"She probably does not lack energon. She is an Undergrounder and she can dig by herself, in addition she has two Insecticons who also are good diggers." Barricade shook his helm. "There's enough energon on this planet, though most of it is scattered in very small deposits that are hard to detect. She will rather start with one of our old mines and go from there, digging deeper and deeper."

"So, she is not starving." Tarn tapped his face mask. "Could she by any chance team up with that militant group of locals again?"

"It is possible, though very unlike." Starscream dared to speak again and glanced nervously at his One True Lord and Master. "Like we said before, the organisation changed after its original leader died."

"Do you wish for us to deal with these skinjobs as well while we're here?" Tarn asked Megatron.

"No. Leave MECH to us, the Autobots and their human allies." Megatron narrowed his optics. "You are to focus solemnly on Airachnid, catch her and deliver her alive to me. She will be dealt with officially."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Tarn bowed. He would rather subject the traitor to the usual Decepticon Justice Division treatment, but he also understood and appreciated the need for official trial in certain cases and if Lord Megatron saw this as such a case, then Tarn was not the one to question his will.

"However if she will resist arrest don't hesitate to rip that spidery legs right off of her back." Starscream hissed.

"Soundwave will deliver you all the information you will require to complete this mission." Megatron pointedly ignored his SIC's comment.

Soundwave silently nodded his helm, confirming his readiness for cooperation but no one needed it. Everybody knew he would obey his orders.

"More thing, Lord Megatron, if you allow." Tarn stepped to his other pede. "Your medic said that he requires your approval for the transplantation... "

"Ahhh... Yes. He was already told to be prepared for it." Megatron smirked slightly and commed his CMO. "Knockout! You were to complete the procedure..." Megatron started, but was not allowed to finish.

::Forgive me, My Liege, but should I provide them with the Size Shifters?:: Asked unheard by others Knockout.

"Do you have enough of them prepared?" Megatron asked.

::Of course, My Liege, the only question is if you want D.J.D. equipped with them?::

"In that case you are authorised to perform the surgery along with the upgrade." Megatron decided. "If your patients will be willing." Megatron refocused on the D.J.D. "Go to the Infirmary, Knockout will be having a new T-cog for you, Tarn. And proposition for upgrades for all of you. When you will be done, report to Soundwave for the information he will have for you. You are dismissed."

oOo

_The Infirmary, moments later._

The D.J.D. returned to the Infirmary immediately after they were dismissed. They were quire curious about what kind of upgrades the Medic could have for them, but weren't sure if they were willing to accept anything. Knockout was considered a good medic, but also a bit of a sadist and not in the same way as them.

When they entered the medical ward they were met with the strangest sight ever. A miniature Vehicon sat on one of the tables and was accompanied with strange creature that was roughly the same size as the trooper. The thing was built like a Cybertronian – two legs, two arms one head. It had dark strands on its head and was lightly pigmented (at least in comparison to the purple Vehicon), except for what seemed a cloth wrapped around it – it was red.

They immediately recognised the creature as organic and concluded that it has to be the local life form called human. They came closer unnoticed, the Vehicon was turned back to them and the creature was focused solely on him.

At that moment the organic female noticed them and gasped which resulted in the Vehicon turning his head and jumping to his pedes. But instead of saluting to them – as he should – he growled and moved to stand between the D.J.D. and the organic female while pressing brand new polish rag to his crotch.

"What were you doing, soldier, and why are you so small?" Kaon asked curiously. "And what is this creature that accompanies you?" He added while stretching his neck to peek above the miniature soldier.

"Sir, I would greatly appreciate if you stopped staring at her." The Vehicon spoke in rather angry tone while stepping back to obscure as much of his female companion with his form. "We are waiting for Doctor Knockout."

"And why, pray tell, Kaon shouldn't look at your obviously female companion?" Tarn asked, slightly amused with the display.

"Because América 2) is nude, aside of the bed sheet she's wrapped in." Came delicate voice from far corner of the ward. "It is as if she stripped to her bare protoform." The voice added and everybody stared at the voice owner.

It was a Vehicon with medical markings, obviously a nurse.

"And before you will ask, sir, América is Greg's... let's say romantic interest." The Vehicon nurse added. "Gavin suffered from a personal accident. Doctor Knockout will be here shortly, he just went to storage room for some supplies."

"And you are?" Helex stared at the Vehicon nurse with more interest than usual. There was something off in this Vehicon.

"I am Nurse Daisy." The Nurse said in a tone that suggested that it was the most obvious fact in the known universe. "I will be assisting our Good Doctor today during your upgrades. But for now, I am tending to Greg and his problem."

"Carry on then." Tarn took a step back and signalled his team to do the same. It seemed that there was more to Nemesis than met the optic.

As they waited, the Nurse focused entirely on the miniature Vehicon – which they didn't know why was so small yet – and ignored them completely. They quickly figured that the one called Greg had his private part pinched by his code piece during, what they assumed, some quality time with the tiny organic female named América. Another thing they figured was that the Nurse was clearly a femme – they knew that there were female Vehicons, but usually it was darn hard to tell. In this case it was easy, especially that they noticed an image of organic plant – a flower to be exact – on the Nurse's aft.

"Ahhh, my patients are here already!" Knockout entered his Infirmary and startled everyone with his sudden appearing. He carried a box with unknown contents. "But first things first! How is Greg?"

"The... depressurising medication has brought the effect already." Daisy declared.

"Splendid. Any injuries?"

"Only slight abrasion."

"Good." Knockout beamed. "Greg, you're released, but no naughty activity for you I'm afraid, the medication will hold for a couple of hours."

"What a shame." The Vehicon replied but there was relief in his voice. "Can we get some help here?"

"Sure. You can walk yourself back?" Daisy helped the Vehicon and his companion to the floor.

"Yes, we'll manage." Greg nodded and they walked away to the exit.

"Now, seeing that this little crisis is solved, let's focus on you." Knockout turned to the D.J.D. "I have the T-cog, but before that, let me introduce you to the modification that Shockwave invented... "

oOo

_Bridge, at the same time._

Megatron watched as the D.J.D. left. He was glad that they finally arrived to solve his problem with Airachnid. But he also knew that their presence could and probably would bring complications. He knew that Tarn and his happy bunch would obey his orders but that didn't mean that they would not cause any trouble, not serious one like ruining the cease fire, but smaller ones like starting arguments with the Autobots. And on top of that he was certain that Tesarus with his short attention span would cause fights with Insecticons and possibly aggravate or try to seduce (or both) the Vehicons. And then there was Helex and his own bullying personality, Vos and his obsession with language, Kaon and his infernal Sparkeater and Tarn. They were all sadists but that was just a nuance, on top of everything else, they were bunch of nut cases with odd quirks and even odder deviations.

"I assume you wish to contact the Prime, My Liege?" Raoul decided to break the silence. "To warn him?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Soundwave, contact me with the Autobots." Megatron ordered.

The silent mech nodded and before anyone knew, the connection was already established. They only waited for someone to answer, which happened after slight delay.

On the others side they saw Blaster's not amused glare. "I'll call for Prime." He said pointedly ignoring Soundwave who pointedly didn't noticed it.

Megatron decided to ignore the 'I'm not talking to you, you dork' treatment the both presumed adult mechs were given each other and after a short moment the Prime was present on the other side of the line.

"Yes Megatron?" The Autobot Leader asked.

"Decepticon Justice Division has arrived." Megatron said in gravely tone. "They were informed of the cease fire and to not engage you. They will start looking for Airachnid shortly."

"Good to know, I will warn my Autobots."

"Tarn should not cause any problems." Megatron assured. "But I don't expect them to be joy filled, especially that they're on the hunt and won't take disturbance well."

"Like I said, I will warn my Autobots. In case they will meet the D.J.D. they will be ordered to cooperate." Optimus nodded. "To reasonable degree of course."

"Of course. That is all."

"Until we meet again then." The Prime ended the connection.

"So, the hunt has begun." Megatron turned back to the console and looked around the bridge. He hoped it would end soon and that he would be rid of the renegade femme threatening not only Autobots or Decepticons, but also his June, especially that while his Decepticons and Autobots well strong enough and equipped to fight Airachnid back, June was defenceless (even though she had a Vehicon guarding her).

TBC

Sorry for taking this long. I had to re-write half of the chapter. But now it is ready, so enjoy.

1) "Yes, indeed. My congratulations. We would be most honoured to meet Lady June." and "But what of the traitor?" - At least that's what Google translate told me it should be. Yes, I still use Latin as representation of Primal Vernacular. In will be replaced with Cybertronian font in the PDF version, but for now I need to use Latin.

2) América – such a pretty name, I wanted Greg to date a hot girl with pearly smile, great hair and legs so long that they reach the skies and somehow I imagined a Latino girl with coal-dark eyes and hair that looks like some south American soap opera actress or model that could make grown man cry and howl to the moon. And somehow I decided that the name América was super sexy on such a girl.


	4. So Close Now

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run__"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**So Close Now.**

"_(...)_

_**So close now**__, so close now_

_So come and dance with me_

_So come and dance with me_

_So come and dance with me_

_(...)__" – _Franz Ferdinand _„Michel"_

oOo

_Earth's Orbit. November 1__st__ – All Saints Day – later._

The presence of D.J.D. rendered the Bridge unusually silent. Normally it was quite silent, but every now and then a whisper could be heard when one Vehicon needed to communicate to another one, now no one dared to do as much as vent a loud sigh.

The moment Knockout released the D.J.D. from his ward they rushed back to the Bridge where Soundwave awaited them with the data they needed. Moment ally they were all huddled around a console while Frenzy and Rumble played with the Pet (which was more than happy to receive extra attention from the twins).

An hour or so passed before Megatron returned to the Bridge followed by Starscream who was doing his best to grovel and argue with the Warlord at the same time.

"... far as I am from questioning you wisdom, Master, I truly am, but I still see no point in..." The Seeker almost bumped into the towering form of Megatron, when the Tyrant stopped and looked at the five mechs.

He didn't have to ask if Soundwave provided them with necessary data, he could've been certain that his TIC did exactly what he was told to. The Spymaster was focused on his own duties anyway, but knowing him, he probably also observed the bridge.

"Tarn." Megatron boomed suddenly causing everyone but Soundwave to jump.

Tarn along with his team instantly turned to focus on their One True Lord and Master and Master. Few Cybertronians wouldn't leak their transmission fluids while having undivided attention of Decepticon Justice Division focused on them. Megatron only blinked and stepped closer.

"Were the information provided by Soundwave sufficient?" The Decepticon Warmonger asked calmly.

"As much as they can be, given that there's not that much of it." Tarn replied. "Airachnid did her best to give as little about herself as possible."

"That's sounds just like that wretch!" Starscream growled maliciously. "That eight legged glitch..." He added and began mumbling further insults while stepping away from the group.

"She left behind more than she intended. It is always the case, the deserters and defectors always leave behind more information and clues than they think they did. It is merely the matter of analysis." Kaon explained. "It is how we usually track them down."

"Though in this case it may prove a bit challenging. Airachnid is skilled tracker and hunter herself." Tarn admitted. "She knows how to cover her tracks efficiently. We should like to consult our research and conclusions with someone who will approach them with pure logic."

"Ah, you refer to Shockwave." Megatron nodded. It was reasonable step for Tarn to cross-check his findings.

"Yes. Where can we find him?"

"Soundwave, is Shockwave on the construction site?" Megatron asked his Communication Officer, if Shockwave went somewhere Soundwave would know.

Soundwave turned away from the console he'd been working at and moved his head signalling no but also displayed Autobot symbol.

"Ah, he has a visitor." Megatron smirked. It wasn't uncommon for Shockwave to combine his duties with pleasure.

"Ahh, yes, Arcee." Starscream growled while turning sharply on his elevated heel. "That accursed two wheeler. She and the double damned eight leger, banes of my existence both of them!" He spat and stamped his pede down with force which caused the Pet to get startled and bark in eerie way.

Starscream yelped and jumped when he heard the Pet yapping at him angrily which caused the twins to laugh and Kaon to smile. The Seeker didn't show it usually, but he was scared of small yapping turbo fox-spark eater. But because the critter would eat his spark, but because he didn't want to have his ankles bitten or scratched. Nor he wanted to hear the noisy barking that sounded a bit like squeaking toy and a bit like hic-upping puppy.

"Soundwave will send you to the construction site. Just remember that we hold the cease fire and do not attack nor aggravate the Autobot." Megatron instructed. "Arcee is known to have short temper and Shockwave for some reason treats this relationship very seriously, he does not take anyone insulting his femme friend well." The Tyrant informed smirking. "Isn't that right, Starscream?"

"Gah!" Was the only answer. The Seeker stepped away trying to get away from the Pet. It wouldn't do him any favour if he kicked the damned thing in front of Kaon.

"Soundwave?" Megatron ignored his SIC's struggles.

The Spymaster nodded and instantly opened the 'Bridge. Kaon grabbed his beloved cosset and followed his team into the swirling vortex.

The moment the Groundbridge closed there seemed to be collective sigh of relief and the tension dropped from all the Vehicon crew. Megatron eyed the Vehicons but decided to just ignore it all.

"Soundwave, inform me when Tarn will return. I wish to brief them about their plan of action." He instructed.

Soundwave nodded once and returned to his previous task.

"Now, Starscream, where were we?" The Warmonger raise one opticbrow at his Air Commander.

oOo

_The Autobot Base Omega – 3._

"So, the way you put it, the Decepticon Justice Division is some kind of dead squad?" Fowler eyed Optimus Prime as if the Autobot leader just told him location of Lost Land of Atlantis, or Eldorado.

After Megatron informed them that D.J.D. was on Earth Autobots decided to hold a briefing with their human companions. They needed to warn the children and June, and inform Fowler about everything.

"You can say that." Ratchet confirmed in deadpan voice. "They were trained by Megatron himself, so you can imagine they're professionals in every inch. Though I probably should say sadists."

"They're charged with providing justice to all deserters and defectors." Blaster nodded. "Though by justice I mean 'unmarked graves'.1)"

"Yeah, but you know, they also kill Autobots if they have a chance too. No worries." Rewind chimed in. "Their fame reaches so far and is so gruesome that deserters prefer to off-line themselves before the D.J.D. can reach them. Anything is better than the end at D.J.D.'s servos."

"There are five mech in the D.J.D. they changed their designation to the very first five cities that fell under Decepticon rule." Wheeljack begun to explain. "Tarn, Kaon, Vos, Helex and Tesarus. Wreckers never fought against them, but we did fight against mechs on their List, these people preferred to face us than them. Pit! They preferred to go one on one with Whirl than get into D.J.D. paws."

"I don't know if that was the best thing to do." Bulkhead laughed. "Whirl was pretty much on the same crazy level than the D.J.D."

"Whirl's crazy, but I don't think he's that crazy." Jazz grinned. "But back to the D.J.D. Few saw them in action, if you know what I mean. But those who did, mech, they needed some real help to get back to reality."

"What do you want me to do with this all?" Fowler asked.

"We need you to be aware of their presence." Optimus spoke again. "Megatron informed me that they have been informed about the cease fire but you should know that they're set loose after Airachnid."

"But even though Decepticon Justice Division never showed much interest in local life forms, they're not known for being discreet or considerable about locals." Ratchet added. "They never hunted locals for sport but I do not trust them."

"Do you want to say that June and the kids are in danger?" Fowler's eyes turned round.

"I think they should be careful." Optimus explained. "While I am certain that Megatron can keep Tarn and his mechs in line and they would never hurt anyone who is under Megatron's protection, I would recommend caution."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. It was the first time he spoke since they were told about D.J.D.

"It means that the D.J.D. most probably won't pay you no mind or simply ignore you." Wheeljack crossed his arms. "But that also means that they will stomp on you if you'll get between them and Airachnid."

"Yeah, that crazy bunch never loses their track." Hot Rod shivered. "Once you're on their list, you're as good as gone. They will find you and then they will deal with you. Not 'if' but 'when'."

"I don't know if I should feel bad for Airachnid or cheer for the D.J.D." Raf smiled weakly.

"_I know what you mean, Raf, but remember that Airachnid worked long and hard to get them on her back."_ Bumblebee beeped to his charge. _"You know that she killed Tailgate, tried to kill Jack and his mum, and set her aim on Arcee."_

"Yes. And she also killed Breakdown, I know that he was a 'Con and evil and he was Bulkhead's enemy, but even if he was it still doesn't feel good." Raf frowned.

"You got that right, buddy!" Miko cut in. "Breakdown was a creep, but he was Bulk's creep and no one had right to deal with him but Bulk!"

"It's not what I meant." Raf gave Miko troubled look.

"Yeah, bro, we know, we know." Jazz slowly nodded. "Airachnid likes playin' dirty and now she'll have to deal with a bunch that knows how to play her game."

"Yeah, no need for you to feel bad for her." Smokescreen flashed one of his widest grins. "You know how they say, what comes around goes around."

"And she had it comin' a looooong time." Jazz nodded with his own grin, much wider and brighter than Smokescreen's.

"Regardless of what Airachnid had coming, please be mindful and careful about the D.J.D." Ratchet ended the discussion. "And you, Agent Fowler, please inform your superiors so your forces and allies will be forewarned."

"I will speak with Megatron." June decided. "Ask him about the D.J.D. and their hunt."

"When will you be seeing him?" The Prime asked.

"He said he will come today in the afternoon." June smiled. "He and Jack go out to shoot some cans every now and then, just to show that they get along for me."

"It's mutual agreement." Jack shrugged and smiled shyly. "It makes our lives easier."

"Not to mention that you do enjoy shooting cans." Miko laughed. "At least ever since Megs taught you how to aim."

"Oh, just be quiet Miko." Jack blushed. He didn't want to admit that he already got used to the Decepticon Lord.

"Not a chance Jack Ol'boy!" Miko ejected herself from the couch she sat on. "Bulk! 'Jakie! You mentioned about that Whirl person yet again! You have to tell me more!"

"Sure, Kiddo. Whirl's still alive and kicking, but he was a crazy Turbopuppy ever since we knew him." Wheeljack started ad he, Miko and Bulkhead walked away. "He was one of the members that had combiner modifications needed whenever some of us combined into Ruination, with Springer being a must be as the head component… 2)"

Bumblebee only sighed and offered his hand to Raf to take him home. It was getting late and Raf had to go back.

TBC

To Kaleia:

No, the D.J.D. didn't met June, they were told about June, if they met her I would write the scene down (because seriously, not writing THAT scene down would be a crime). I wrote: "The news about events..." which means "They were told about stuff that happened", but they were not shown – this is why they didn't know how humans look like.

Also, yes, their ship is called Peaceful Tyranny; it is canon information (IDW's MTMTE). And if you think this name is funny, well, you have a lot of reading to make up for, because at one point the D.J.D. and their magnificent ship were after a deserter named Fulcrum who teamed up with group of Decepticon Scavengers that owned a ship named... Wait for it... Weak Anthropic Principle. Yes. You read it right. Where it came from? I have no idea; I know where Peaceful Tyranny came, but WAP? Nope, no idea.

1) Not my words, I am actually repeating/quoting/paraphrasing Transformers Wiki here.

2) The same Whirl that is responsible for teaching Megatron that pacifism won't work against someone bent over beating your teeth into your skull. And yes, Wreckers combined into Ruination.


	5. Autobot Red Decepticon Purple

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**Autobot Red Decepticon Purple.**

"_Overall length: 870mm_

Length of barrel: 415mm

Length of sighting line: 378mm

Weight of magazine empty: .42kg

Weight of magazine loaded: .92kg

Overall weight with loaded magazine: 4.8kg

Chamber pressure: 4550psi

(...)

_Despite those specifications, its ..._

Extensive experiance ... approx 800 rounds per minute.

Destroy personnel

Destroy personnel

Destroy personnel_" – _The Sisterhood _„Finland Red Egypt White"__1__)_

oOo

_New Kaon's construction site, late afternoon._

Few long rods stuck from the hole in the ground that marked foundations of New Kaon, there was number of Miners wielding some elements inside of the hole. They weren't visible from the surface, but the light from their wielding equipment cast sharp flashes of light, some Vehicons patrolled the perimeter while their colleagues in flight alt modes lowered some thick girders to insert into foundations. From the air the outline of the internal structure was starting to be visible and recognisable. But from the ground it was just couple of random rods.

The Groundridge opened at a distance from the construction and spat five mechs and one turbo fox into Nevada desert. The first thing they did was to look around and compare this place to the one they landed on. It was definitely warmer, and seemed like a nice place to erect a citadel.

The second think the D.J.D. did was to look for Shockwave who should be there, or so they were told. And there he was, supervising the construction work... or what apparently had to pass for supervising of the construction work when the Autobot femme (they were told about) was around.

At the first impression each of them would have to admit that she surely looked attractive, especially with her streamline frame and shapely winglets. On top of that she was considered one of the best soldiers on Autobot side. No wonder Shockwave paid her so much attention, Shadowplay or not, one had to be dead to ignore her.

They slowly began to approach the conversing couple, observing both Shockwave and Arcee. The pair looked perfectly relaxed but engrossed in their conversation. The D.J.D. moved fast yet silently, until Shockwave raised his head and looked straight at them, his antennae suddenly rigid.

"Decepticon Justice Division." He announced. "Soundwave informed me that you will come."

Tarn blinked in surprise while Tesarus only smirked, the rest carefully hidden their surprise in their own ways, only The Pet voiced his feelings by yapping in excitement.

The moment the words left Shockwave's vocoder Arcee turned her head to look at the intruders, not too happy with their presence. She narrowed her optics at them but said nothing.

"Then, knowing Soundwave, he also informed you what we need?" Tarn stepped closer.

It was quite a peculiar sight to see Shockwave and Tarn giving each other a stare. Both mechs were the same height and both were sturdy, both transformed into tanks, both had large cannons, both were scholars and both faces could not be read (although for completely different reasons). Tarn seemed challenging Shockwave, who in turn while far above such show-offs would not accept anyone challenging him especially on his own turf. Logic dictated that appearing weak would not serve his rank and position of one of Megatron's most competent and trusted Generals. Nor it would look good in Arcee's optics.

"We concluded that your analysis would be hugely beneficial to completing our mission in as short time as possible." Luckily Kaon didn't care who had larger cannon or held higher rank so he had no problem in stepping in between the two dominating mechs.

"It is only logical that you would reach such a conclusion." Shockwave answered while Tarn's right optic twitched. "My analytical skills are superior."

"We already analysed the data provide by Soundwave." Kaon decided to inform the Tarnian noble. "But we want to hear your analysis as well and then cross-analyse our conclusions."

"Indeed. Cross-analysis would be natural next step." Shockwave agreed without so much as antennae twitch while Tarn's optic was still twitching as if he had some sort of seizure. It was yet another situation when he considered the Shadowplay to be a blessing (or would be blessing if not accompanied by the Empurata).

"Let us not waste time." Tarn growled and stepped back. "We deduced that Airachnid is most likely hiding in some underground lair that she prepared in direct proximity to small energon deposits sufficient enough to fuel her and her minions... "

oOo

_Elsewhere._

The place was dark and silent. The only sound that could be heard every now and then was some metallic shifting, and sometimes a click or two. The cavern would seem completely empty if not for the occasional noises.

Then a pair of bright, light-violet eyes appeared in the seemingly impenetrable darkness. They seemed to be compounded eyes due to very visible division into hexagons, though it could be an illusion just as well and the pattern could have no other purpose than decorative.

The shining eyes narrowed slightly and blinked lazily.

"My minions!" A strong feminine voice spoke and two glowing red bands appeared, both turned to the source of the voice. "It has happened, Decepticon Justice Division has arrived." The voice spoke in disturbingly calm way. "It is time to act... carefully." 2)

oOo

_New Kaon._

"To my best knowledge, she will not waste time and resources for tedious searches of energon deposits, especially that such tactics would increase danger of meeting us or Autobots." Shockwave lectured in monotone voice. "She will find an abandoned energon mine and either adapt it as her lair, or dig herself a hiding place near it. Such solution could allow her to easier find small amounts of energon that will not attract anyone."

"That would also make her easy to find, we just need to search through old mines." Tarn pondered. "Isn't that reckless on her part?"

"No. There are too many mining sites that had been depleted and left behind. There may be small deposits and thing veins of energon there, not large enough for us to mine, but enough for small group to survive on it for a while." Shockwave explained. "And even if we would return to every mine, some of them collapsed. It is not problem for Airachnid and her Insecticons for they can dig. She could be even collapsing them on purpose, but we have no way of saying if collapse is natural or provoked by Airachnid. Also sound of us digging would warn her and she would simply flee."

"This is a problem." Kaon frowned. "Currently her group is so small. It makes her easier to defeat but also makes her more mobile in danger situations."

"I am also suspecting that she already knows about your arrival." Shockwave added. "Airachnid is very intelligent and she knows more than well that being well informed is crucial for her personal security."

"Notitia Servitium" Vos hissed under his mask.

"Yes. Decepticon Radio." Tarn nodded. "Usually they keep silent about us, but they just had to blurt out that we have been summoned by Megatron. That had to warn her."

"If she was able to hear the broadcast here." Helex pointed out. He wasn't much of a speaker, but when he spoke, he meant every word he said.

"She was and still is." Shockwave answered without any further explanation.

"That leaves us at disadvantage then." Tarn crossed his arms. "She knows we're here, she knows we're after her. But we do not know where to start looking. We will have to consider what kind of strategy she might take in this situation."

"In this case it is good that Arcee has joined me today." Shockwave gestured at the silent Autobot femme at his side. "She knows Airachnid well and encountered her many times in the past. She was the one to capture her last time."

That caused the five mechs and one turbo fox to concentrate their attention on the femme. The Pet whimpered slightly while the rest of the group studied her grumpy face.

"How did you manage to capture her the previous time, Autobot?" Kaon spoke first. He didn't sound hostile but rather official, not knowing how to refer during the cease fire to an enemy who seemed to be rather close to one of their own.

"During a fight I tricked her into stepping on deactivated Insecticon Hibernation Pod, the Pod activated and imprisoned Airachnid inside." Arcee answered with surprising calm.

"This tactic may not be possible this time." Kaon pondered. He had to admit that it was cunning idea and impressive feat.

"It will not be possible for certain." Tarn vended deeply. To capture Airachnid like that, it was matter of luck, skill and circumstance. Such combination would not repeat itself any time soon.

"If you want to know what to do, then just look for her, be active." Arcee decided to speak out. She refused to show intimidation to any of these mechs. "Knowing you're here she will not stay hidden for long. She isn't the type to just idly wait for events to unfold around her. She will do everything in her power to make it play for her benefit. She will use your presence to complete her own plans."

"I agree. Airachnid is not a passive participant." Shockwave agreed. "Her approach to this situation will be an active one in order to obtain the desired end result. From all the information at our disposal the conclusion is that Airachnid wishes to leave this planet."

"That is also my understanding of her motives." Tarn nodded.

"And cause as much of havoc in her wake as possible." Arcee growled coldly.

TBC

1) The Sisterhood was a side project of Sisters of Mercy made by its vocalist and leader Andrew Eldritch, the SoM's drummer (drum machine) Dr. Avalanche and guest musicians. The Sisterhood was consequence of the band splitting and the former members began to form new band called "The Sisterhood" (which was too similar to Sisters of Mercy for Eldritch liking) and wanted to play SOM's songs at their concerts. Eldritch had to claim the name before his former band mates could, so he recorded a single "Giving Ground" then another one "This Corrosion" (it is now known as SoM's song) and then an album "The Gift". It's quite a story actually, especially that Eldritch snatched 25 000 GBPs from before his former band mates noses (it was from a contract from before the band split and it was fee for releasing an album, the recording studio wanted to split the cash but Eldritch by beating his former colleagues in composing and recording an album) and bragged about it in the song "Jihad".

The former members eventually ended up as The Mission and are still active as well as SoM, but they recorder more albums.

The song "Finland Red Egypt White" is actually arm dealer's catalogue details for AK-47 Kałasznikow.

2) Just in case you'd wondered how she knows... well, from the exact same source she knew that MECH captured and "experimented" on Breakdown. You can say that she's well-tuned in.

Also I know that doesn't sound like Airachnid, she never does anything carefully, but hey, this is D.J.D. even Overlord is avoiding them and he is... well... Overlord – that speaks volumes about how well known and feared the D.J.D. is. On the other hand, this is Airachnid, so she's not so much into panic as seeing this as an opportunity. Dangerous opportunity, but opportunity none than less.


	6. Embrace whatever may come

**Run.**

"_Run my baby run my baby run_

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun_

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun_

_So run my baby run my baby run"_– Garbage _"Run"._

**Warnings**: Violence, explicit language, maybe some sex (but I'm not sure) – you know, the usual.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: multiple.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**Embrace whatever may come.**

"_(...)_

_Over thinking, over analysing separates the body from the mind._

_Withering my intuition leaving all these opportunities behind._

_Feed my will to feel this moment urging me to cross the line._

_Reaching out to embrace the random._

_Reaching out to __**embrace whatever may come**__._

_(...)__" – _Tool _„Lateratus"_

oOo

_Autobot Base Omega-3, late evening._

Arcee emerged from the Groundbridge with tired expression on her face plates. The D.J.D. wasn't expected and it wasn't pleasant even though she wasn't as scared of them as most people tended to be. Still, it was unnerving.

"Yo 'Cee." Jazz grinned from his spot, where he was reading some news on the internet. "How the date went?" All he got was pretty grim stare. "Whoa, that bad?"

"D.J.D. came to pay us visit." Arcee revealed.

"Ouch!" Jazz winced. "Bad."

"Did they do anything threatening?" Hot Rod snapped to attention the moment the femme mentioned the D.J.D.'s name.

"No." Arcee shook her head. "But it's still unpleasant company."

"As unpleasant as it comes." Hot Rod pulled a face. "Learned anything?"

"Only what we already knew – they're after Airachnid." Arcee shrugged. "They came to ask Shockwave if he had any ideas about how to find her."

"And they just couldn't take a hint 'bout need of privacy?" Jazz shook his helm. "Two is a pleasant company, seven is a crowd."

"You forgot about a turbofox sparkeater" Arcee smirked. "Kaon had his beloved pet."

"Oh yeah, my bad: seven plus half tamed turbofox." Jazz corrected himself with grin.

"Don't worry. There's always the next time." Blaster raised his optics from his console where he sat and listened to the conversation while scanning Cybertronian frequencies. "You know, there always could be worse."

"Yeah, they could walk in on you." Hot Rod giggles like a naughty youngling. "Arcee and Shockwave sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First come love... "

"Hold on, quiet, I have something!" Blaster interrupted Rodimus' mocking. "It's Decepticon Radio... they're transmitting!"

"Put it on a speaker and record everythin'!" Jazz commanded immediately. During the War on Cybertron he was Autobot's Third in Command and he kept his rank after they fled into space. It meant that in absence of Prowl – Autobot Second in Command, he was Prime's right servo.

"You got it." Blaster grinned and followed the order. "Here we go."

There was painfully loud screeching sound at first but then the words become clear, someone was speaking Cybertronian with faint Praxian accent.

:: …spare parts for long and short distance transmitter array. The works will include removal of the outer aerials and reinstallation of the drivers resulting in complete lack of remote control of both the Ground and Spacebridge for next four days. Consequently, all personnel are requested to use manual access console in Groundbridge control room. ::

"Oh mech, Prime has to hear this as soon as he's back." Jazz exclaimed after the bulletin ended, replaced with some static and 'normal' dull chatter of some random Decepticons.

"Speaking of which, where's everybody?" Arcee looked around; the base was too empty for her liking.

"Optimus went out to stretch his axels, Wheeljack and Smokescreen are still out, patrolling. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on their curb duty and Ratchet is recharging." Blaster said while disconnecting the speaker. "Rewind is back in our quarter re-organising his newest recordings and Steeljaw is prowling in ventilation system."

oOo

_Elsewhere._

A pair of light violet optics snapped open and shone brilliantly in otherwise impenetrable darkness. They widened for a second and then narrowed dangerously, then their owner uttered silent chuckle.

"How convenient." The feminine voice whispered. "This was to be expected. That fool, Megatron, only dare to risk such an operation because he thinks that I will be too preoccupied doing all that is in my power to avoid being noticed by Tarn and his goons... "

"Your orders, My Queen?" A gruff, growling voice purred from the darkness.

"We will use Megatron's assumptions to our advantage." The feminine voice decided. "We will ignore the D.J.D. and use the Spacebridge to get out of this dirt ball; this is what none of them will expect... Assuming that it is not some kind of trap that they have laid..."

"How will you know, My Queen?" Another gruff voice asked, or perhaps it was the same one as before.

"After they will dismantle their own short range transmitters they will have to rely on this planet's communication network making their signal easy to track. We will wait for that to happen." She explained. "If it is a trap, the D.J.D. will be guarding Nemesis pending my arrival. If this is not a trap then they will be in the field searching for me."

"And if it is a trap, My Queen?"

"Then we will wait. Nemesis cannot stay deprived of the means of communication forever. They will have to restore their transmitters eventually and the D.J.D. will have to revert to their usual methods of hunting in which case we will simply wait for them and eliminate them one by one. The last one to fall in our servos I will simply interrogate and find out where Peaceful Tyranny is, then we will commandeer it and leave this mud ball."

oOo

_Small Military Base, Darby household. Next morning._

"Hey, mum, you're alive in there?" Jack Darby leaned against a wall next to the bathroom door. His mother was inside and it sounded as if she was puking her insides out.

"Yes. Sorry, Jack, I know you want to get in, but give me one more moment." June called from inside.

"No hurry mum, I have plenty of time." Jack answered. "Just wanted to know if you're all right."

"I'm fine. It must've been that pizza I ate yesterday when I returned home." June called and then made some unpleasant noises.

"What pizza?"

"The one in refrigerator." June replied panting.

"There was... Mum, that pizza was ancient." Jack pulled a face remembering old pizza. He was planning on throwing the thing away before it grew some legs and marched out on its own.

"I know, but it was late and I was hungry, and didn't feel like making anything myself." The woman called. "And it looked okay enough, Miko ate some of it yesterday morning and she was fine."

"Mum! Miko has a titanium stomach; she could eat a whole skunk alive and be fine!"

"I know it now." June moaned and flushed the toilet. "I think I'm done for now... There's nothing left in my stomach anyway."

"You wash yourself and I'll make you some bitter tea." Jack offered. "It should help you."

"Thank you Jack." June sighed tiredly, grateful to have such a thoughtful son.

TBC

**To Kaleia:** Yes. Shockwave and Tarn are roughly the same height and weight, they're both tank-formers, they're both purple and they're both have cannon arms (though Tarn has double fusion cannon on his right forearm – as a homage to Megatron, his unquestioned leader and role model; while Shockwave has a cannon instead of his left hand that was taken away by empurata along with his right hand and his head, making him the One-eyed Purple People Eater that we all love and appreciate XD ).

Oh, come on, this is Airachnid, have you ever seen her scared? P!$$eD, sure. Flirtous, probably. Surprised, at times. Murderous – always. But scared? Never. She's not scared of the D.J.D., perhaps she should but she isn't. It's probably because she can be just as murderous as Tarn, or perhaps she is just that though. Or perhaps she's not a coward. It doesn't mean that she underestimates the D.J.D., she knows how dangerous they are, it's just that she refuses to be intimidated. All in all, with the D.J.D. (which is deadly but not omnipotent) only cool mind can save you, you can best them but you can't make a single mistake (it was proven by the Scavengers – you know the crew of Weak Anthropic Principle, they only lost Flywheels to Tesarus – and Rewind that indeed, you can escape Tarn and his merry band of sadists if you know what you're doing and/or you're lucky).


End file.
